Mazo
Mazo Xeysbulc (DJ Canvas) Appearance Mazo is a 23-year old boy who's easily recognizable by his blond 'Pikachu hair'. With blue eyes and a proportional body, he has memorable scars from his past (in his cheek and chest). Mazo is still single and has a street and funky way of living. He dreams to become a professional DJ to entertain people with his music. This granted him DJ Canvas status. 'Henshin Mode' Wearing dark and light colored tights, Mazo's headphones transform into futuristic models with twincables that can easily be plugged into and power sound system. Having two vinyl discs in both hands for defensive guards, he fights barehanded with a street-fighting style. His suit is elastic and he can move easily and freely. At first his power was a bit too strong for him to control, but soon he was able to control it and evolve it into a stronger form. Personality Full of spirit, though rather headstrong with a body that acts faster than his head, Mazo can sometimes be overconfident and a little bigheaded. Despite this, he is kind-hearted and very supportive toward his teammates. Mazo is what you would call a typical hot-headed hero and a pervert - not strange, considering that he is a club-boy (whacked by other club-boys for tainting their good reputation). Stragely disfavoured by God, Mazo often has bad luck and is bullied most of the time. He has never been out of misery for a single moment in his life. History Born in a rich family in United Kingdom and moved to Indonesia since child. After the death of his parents by car accident, he lived with his family legacy. Time went on until he became a DJ who built and owned a club: “CLUB SEXY”. But because he spent more than he earned, it's only natural that he went bankrupt in no time. To keep on living, he sold his beloved club and lived in a small empty apartment with only his favorite DJ mixer. Now that he needed a new way to earn a living, he decided to apply for a job around his neighborhood. But almost all places he visited rejected him until he stumbled upon a mysterious building. Desperate, he just “Oh well…” and entered the place with doubts in his heart. Without many words, he's employed without knowing what he had to do. He's uncertain with his own feeling and thought that he would never know what his job is until his employer said, “Become a Canvas Ranger!” As a Ranger When he signed in as a Canvas Ranger (by accident) he chose to be in charge with Division 5 along with Fos, Green Barret, Schnapper, and Rena to defeat Bloody Raigen, which is his ex-best friend. Until now, his true motive of joining Ranger is not only to make his dream become reality, but also to save Raigen from Villain's hand. When the old leader died, he gave the new order to Mazo to become the New Hero Leader. As Hero leader, Mazo has access to go anywhere he want, any divisions he want, and that helps him to find where Raigen's hide. He also opened the New Clubsexy mk.2 along with other rangers that helped him. War The first war begin in Jakarta and one of the places is Kota Tua Jakarta. When he reached the place all of them were already in mess, and his target is no other than his ex-best friend Bloody Raigen. The battle was tight; although Team Mazo won the battle, Raigen and other division still managed to run away. Although he won that battle, he lost the war because he didn't manage to save the others in time. But still, he has in his hand a revenge for the next war.... Ability He expertises in all kind of musical instrument and converts it into recording discs, gives courage and inspiration to his surroundings, and boosts strength and speed of his team-mates and himself. He’s also very proficient at hand-to-hand combat, using “Vinyl” as his weapon or using his own bare hands. *'Trance Mode'. The ability to increase his Strength, Defense, and Spirit in short time. Makes him invincible but also takes his power too much. When the time ends, his power will disappear and transforms him back into normal. It's rechargeable but needs time. *'Spin-Disc'. Defensive shield coming from Vinyls on his hands, practical to use but kinda slow to move. *'Hardcore Blow'. Extremely powerful fist technique. Can blow enemy in one punch. Best for finishing *'Euphoria Stage'. Supporting ability used to heal or increase status for his members by summoning some magical sound system from the ground. *'Blue-Ray'. Powerful ray that can cut anything; comes from his vinyls. It uses a lot of magic power and is not suitable for close combat. Relationships *Previously best friends with Raigen, but that relationship has since died out. *Wanted revenge on Blank (who sealed his club named Clubsexy). Gallery MAZORELATION-RAIGENloress2.jpg|Close fight, with His old Best friend, Raigen. MAZORELATION-BLANKloress2.jpg|Being forced to shut down The Clubsexy by Blank. mazomenejeurlorss.jpg|With Menejeur (his pet) will strengthen his force! Trivia * The Clubsexy is an anagram of Mazo's last name: Xeysbulc. * Mazo has a bit problem on spelling Raigen's name into Gairen, while Raigen has a problem on hearing his name into Gay. * The genderbend version is named Mazohara. * Mazohara's name was used as a title of a s''inetron ''(soap opera) which main character, Mazohara, is being acted by Mazo. * He also performs as the Lead Vocal in a Boyband project called AJP (Asep's Junior Project), along with 5 other CR members. References http://mazjojo.deviantart.com/ Category:Ranger Category:Hero Category:Male Ranger